It is an object of this invention to provide a method of inhibiting the growth of malignant transplanted tumor cells in mice, which method employs a previously known alkaloid not related structurally to the Vinca alkaloids and having a quite different anti-tumor spectrum when compared with that of any of the anti-tumor agents heretofore known.